This new rose plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a collection of rose plants maintained in my nursery at Watsonville, Calif. for breeding purposes. Because of the very large size of the blooms of this plant and their very pleasing coloration, I decided that this plant was an ideal subject for propagation and test for commercial purposes and propagation was done under my direction by budding at the DeVor nursery in Pleasanton, Calif. This was done through several generations at Pleasanton which demonstrated satisfactorily that the novel characteristics of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.
This plant is now being reproduced on a commercial scale at the DeVor nursery at Orland, Calif.